Girls Und Panzer: New Fields of Battle
by Scott Wolf
Summary: The girls of Ōarai Girls High School have won their championship, but the closing of the school wasn't stopped like they'd hoped. Now, having been transferred to an American school, the girls must make a new life for themselves. Fortunately, they remembered to bring their Panzers.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The clear, blue waters of the Pacific Ocean shined brightly with the sun's reflection. On any other day, Miho Nishizumi would revel in its beauty, but lately, she hadn't felt like revelling in anything. Today, she stared out at its vast expanse as if it would give her some clue as to what her future held.

The school board's representative had lied. Lied to her, lied to the student council, and lied to the entire ship that she and her school made their home. It had not mattered if the Sensha-do team from Ōarai Girls High School won the championship. They had planned to close the school no matter the outcome. They had already found a buyer for the massive vessel and had accepted the offer. The only redeeming feature in the entire situation was that an American school had agreed to accept the refugees of the doomed school onto their own super carrier school-ship, and had even purchased the panzers so they could continue to practice.

No one had taken the news worse than the student council members had. Anzu Kadotani and Yuzu Koyama had spent a week consoling their crewmate Momo Kawashima when the news hit. They had then gone before the board to dispute the decision, but were quietly turned away, being told that the board "had more important things to do besides listen to a little girl cry for her school." They had returned to the ship broken hearted and, thru a ship-wide broadcast, and were forced to announce the closing of the school and the decommissioning of the ship. Its next visit to Ōarai would be its last.

When the news of the American school called Pacific Blue broke a week later, it was small relief. Thru an unspoken agreement, all the girls in the Sensha-do class signed the request for transfer sheets, as did a few others from the school. It was rumored that the St. Gloriana Girls Academy would also be accepting student transfers, but could not support the extra panzers. As much as she would have liked going to school with Darjeeling, Miho wanted to stay with her team. She felt that the American school was being very generous in letting them continue to compete in the Japanese circuit of the sport, and had even been pleased to hear that they were adding Ōarai to their list of ports to visit regularly. Life would go on for the girls of Ōarai High School.

Now, a month later, the super Carrier that Miho and her friends had called home was slowly pulling into its final port-of-call. Arrangements had been made for the citizens of the ship to be housed until their permanent residences were ready, and everyone aboard was at a deck or railing to watch the small bay accept them home again for the last time.

Miho was there as well, her friends and classmates beside her with tears in their eyes. The only one among them who seemed to resolutely accept the chain of events was Mako Reizei, the driver for Miho's Panzer IV. She stared down at the port stoically, showing little emotion.

"I can't believe we're leaving," Saori Takebe said quietly. "It's almost like a dream."

"If it is a dream," Hana Isuzu said, "then someone please pinch me. I wish to wake up from this- OW!" She quickly jerked her arm away from the team's loader, Yukari Akiyama.

"Well, you asked someone to pinch you," the younger student said in her own defense.

"I didn't mean it," Hana replied, rubbing her arm where the faint welt of red showed. "And not so roughly."

"You shouldn't ask for things you don't want to happen," Mako commented. Typically, the panzer driver was a girl of few words, but what she did say was sometimes profound.

"I wonder…"

Miho's words cut off any reply Hana might have had. The girls looked to their commander, waiting for her to continue. "I wonder what our new school will be like."

"They're nice people." The reply came from behind the group, and everyone turned to see the members of the class's Turtle team standing a short distance away. The three girls joined Miho and her friends at the railing as Anzu went on. "We've met with them, and took a tour of their school."

"They're typical Americans," Momo continued. "Loud, boisterous, sometimes obnoxious, and of course, rich."

"At least it seems like they are," Yuzu corrected. "It's more like the school's owners are rich. There's a rumor that one of the benefactors for the school is Bill Gates."

"The owner of Microsoft is supporting a floating school," Yukari asked.

"He's got enough money to," Anzu replied, taking a bite out of a dried piece of sweet potato. "It explains how we were able to keep our panzer with us during the… the transfer." She seemed to lose some of her usual enthusiasm as she inadvertently brought up the subject. Everyone was silent for a bit, watching as a few tug boats motored out to assist the ship with docking.

"Well," Miho said at last. "I suppose we should go get our things."

"Miho-chan, where will you be staying," Yukari asked.

"Mako's grandmother has offered to let me stay with them until the new school arrives next week to pick us up," she replied.

"Grandma lives on Gouzentaru Hill," Mako added. "It isn't far from town."

"We'll come visit tomorrow," Saori said, semi-happily. "If that's alright."

Mako simply nodded, and they all turned away from the railing, leaving the former student council standing alone with the view.

"Shouldn't we have told them," Yuzu asked quietly.

"They'll find out eventually," Anzu replied as she nibbled on more sweet potato.

"At least this time, we don't have to lie to them," Momo commented, making the three of them smile.

**One Week Later**

Thirty-two girls and eight tanks sat on the dock as the massive super-carrier that carried the Pacific Blue Educational Institute glided into the harbor. It had a sleek design, seeming to knife through the water as it approached. It was three times taller than the oldŌarai ship, and half again as long.

"It's massive," Yukari said, her jaw dropping.

"Americans always have to go bigger," Hana said with a chuckle.

The ship effortlessly glided into port, needing no help from the tugs. She smoothly slipped into the berth, coming to a dead stop in perfect position. A ramp lowered, and three Humvees drove off, coming to a stop before the tanks. Two men and a woman exited the first hummer, one that sported a large checkered flag, whilst several men exited the other two.

"Ōarai Tank Class?" The woman asked in perfect Japanese. Anzu smiled and stepped forward.

"That's us."

The woman smiled warmly. "I'm Julie Winters, coordinator for new students. This," she replied, gesturing to the men behind her, "is Mark Frost, head of our sports division, and Donald Weld, our Panzer coach." Both men nodded respectfully. "Unfortunately, neither speaks Japanese. Do any of you speak English?"

"I do." Another woman stepped out from behind the PzIV, dressed in her usual JGSDF uniform. "Ami Chōno, instructor for the Ōarai Sensha-Do class." Both women shook hands, then turned back to the other men. Introductions in English were made. More dialogue followed, then Ami turned to the girls. "Mount up. The men will see to your belongings. You will drive your panzer aboard."

The eight teams quickly mounted their tanks as Ami joined the Americans in the flagged Humvee. With a wave from the driver, the Ōarai tanks ascended the ramp and made their way into their new home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yes, I'm taking names from other series, and even from someone irl. Those names aren't in any relation to those characters/people in my universe. So don't go a'complainin!**

**On a lighter note, I'm most likely going to pound out short chapters. I have the story in my head, but with my stupid A.D.D., it's likely to poof away at a moment's notice, so I'm writing them as they come up. Sorry if this annoys you, but like the name thing, it has no real relevance other than personal. **

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

From the commanders' cupola, Miho glanced around at her new surroundings. Upon gaining access to the main deck, she and her crewmates found themselves surrounded by tall buildings. Many of them were far taller than some she'd seen on any school-ship, even her own mother's. Some stood as tall as five stories, and dwarfed her Panzer IV.

Further into the city, things seemed to clear out more. There was a large park with an artificial lake that seemed quite popular, as well as what looked like a small amusement park. People on the streets waved cheerfully as they drove past, and children laughed and ran along the slow-moving procession. Hana, who sat in the open hatch on the turret's left side, smiled and waved politely, while Yukari waved back enthusiastically from the other side of the turret. Saori, too, waved from her own hatch, while Mako concentrated on driving. Behind them, the other tank crews were doing much of the same. It was a fine welcome, they would all agree later.

The route they were led down took them past the school proper. The buildings here were no larger than two stories, and were spread out over a large area. Students of all ages roamed about between the classes. There didn't seem to be any formal uniform need; boys and girls roamed the campus in whatever they felt like wearing. A few stopped in their goings to regard the new arrivals, and were met with friendly smiles and waves from the Ōarai girls, and seemed only too happy to return them.

At last, they were led into an open courtyard covered in blacktop. At the back of it was a series of hangars with their doors ajar. Miho could only assume that this was meant for them and ordered everyone to fall into line before them, pulling up abreast of each other in front of an open door.

Miho was about to disembark her tank when the roar of an engine and clacking of tracks on hard surface brought her attention up. From the left side of the courtyard, three small tanks appeared, charging straight at them. Yukari identified them all for everyone.

"An M5A1 Stuart, a Panzer II Luchs, and an M3 Light tank," she said as the group looked on. "And they're not alone!" Behind the three light tanks came several more of varying size. Lead by a Porsche Tiger, a line of seven more tanks rolled toward the new arrivals, and Yukari gleefully called them out. "They have a Porsche Tiger! And an M26 Pershing is behind it! And that's a French made ELC AMX! I never thought I'd see one of those!" The AMX was followed by two Comets and a T-34-2. A German Löwe brought up the rear of the column. "I didn't think any of those had ever been made!"

"They have a diverse mix, just like we do," Saori said, pulling herself up to sit on the PzIV's hull. "I wonder what the crews are like."

"Anzu said everyone's friendly," Hana replied. "Everyone we've seen so far has smiled and waved to us. It stands to reason the Sensha-Do crews would be too."

The light tanks reached them at that point, and all three pulled up next to each other, turrets turned away. In unison, they all fired a single round, then reversed and turned to rejoin the column. The Porsche Tiger's own turret traversed to the left before firing a round as the light tanks rejoined them, falling into line behind the Löwe. The line of tanks turned and pulled to a stop before the Ōarai tanks. Engines were shut off and hatches opened, and the crews climbed out.

"They're… Co-ed?" Miho was speechless as the first person to emerge was a boy about her age. He wore olive drab overalls and a pair of goggles over his eyes that he pulled off and hung around his neck. The look was completed with a pair of combat boots and an easy grin as he regarded the girls. Behind him, a girl maybe a year younger dressed similarly sat behind him on the hull of the Porsche Tiger. She said something to the girls who now stood around their tanks, who looked back at her confused.

"She said," Ami translated, "'Welcome to the Pacific Blue,' and 'We look forward to seeing you on the field.'"

Recognition crossed the girls faces, and they all turned to face their new classmates and bowed respectfully. "Thank you very much." When they straightened, Miho was surprised to see the commander of the Tiger P standing right before her, hand outstretched. It took her a full second to realize he wanted to greet her, and she took his hand tentatively. His grip, though not crushing, was certainly strong, radiating confidence.

"Do you speak English," he asked in slightly broken Japanese.

"A… a little," she replied in halting English, broken only by her nervousness and not her lack of knowledge in the language. "We had to take classes in it. It's one of the most widely spoken languages in the world, after all."

The American grinned. "Yeah, it is," he replied, switching to English. "Also one of the most difficult to learn, I hear. I'm Captain Robert Downes, commander of the Tiger P."

"M… Miho Nishizumi," Miho replied, then quickly introduced her crew.

"Nice to meet you all. We'll get formally introduced a little later, but for now I'll introduce my crew. I see the rest of our teams are doing the same." Miho glanced around to see that it was true. The Americans were beginning to mingle with the Japanese, and had even begun to laugh with each other at times.

"This," Robert went on, getting back to his own crew, "is Cecily Cambell, my gunner." The red-haired girl hopped down from where she had been seated on the hull, smiling at the girls. "Our loader, sergeant Geoff Ramsey." Geoff waved from his hatch on the turret. "Our driver and Cecily's sister, Corporal Katarina Cambell." Katarina nodded politely to the group, but otherwise seemed indifferent. "And finally, our radio op, Specialist Jim Fawkes." Jim nodded politely. "You'll meet the rest of the team tomorrow at orientation, but for now, again, welcome to the Pacific Blue Tank Corps."

"Wait," Yukari said suddenly. "We're being merged with you?"

"Didn't your instructor tell you?"

"Well," Hana said thoughtfully. "She's probably been busy preparing…"

"Alright, girls! Gather round." The loud voice of the person in question rang out over the courtyard, and the former Ōarai team ran to comply. "Now listen. I know I didn't tell you yet, but from now on, you'll be instructed by the American instructor. I have to return to duty in the military. Now, now, no whining. We all knew this was only a temporary assignment. I would have ended up leaving anyway. I want you all to listen to Colonel Weld. He's easily as experienced as me, and even saw action in the Iraq conflict in the Nineties. So pay attention. I'm also sorry to announce that you are no longer part of the Japanese circuit. It would be too difficult for the ship to make it to every battle for both you and their team, so you're being merged. I knew you'd all want to keep doing Sensha-Do, and this was the best I could arrange." She looked at each of them as she spoke, and seeing the sadness in their eyes nearly broke her heart as she continued.

"I want you all to know that I'm very proud to have been your instructor. You may be inexperienced still, but you all showed the entire country that you wouldn't go down without a fight. Keep that attitude. The American teams you face will be just as tough as the ones you've fought so far, but I have faith in you. No matter what happens, I'll be rooting for you, and so will Ōarai. If you make it to the International Championship next year, expect to see me there, cheering you on no matter who you face. It has been an honor." Ami snapped a salute to the girls, who bowed respectfully in thanks. She then turned on her heal and walked away without looking back, partly because she wanted to show her faith in them, but mostly because she didn't want them to see the tears in her own eyes.


End file.
